


A Love Letter to a Chainsaw

by Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, also william being jealous, i guess, it's scythe care time kids, just lots of scythe stuff, nothing bad happens, y'all can blame microwaveslayer for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat/pseuds/Fax_the_Tuxedo_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you really love chainsaws? Do you really love Grell? Then this is the story for you my dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Letter to a Chainsaw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [microwaveslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/gifts).



Being a Grim Reaper was not always a happy job. From constantly seeing dead people to the mountains of paperwork, things weren't always too peachy, but there was one thing that kept Grell happy under the stress of collecting dead people. The one thing that kept her happy was cleaning and maintaing her scythe. Her husband William was also a nice plus too, but nothing compared to her darling scythe. All it took was a glass of red wine, a tool box, and a few cleaning rags to really lift her spirits.   
With the amount of love and care she had put into making her custom chainsaw scythe it could almost be considered like a child to her. That scythe had been there for her since before Queen Victoria was a twinkle in her father's eye. It had killed the woman she loved. Her scythe saved her life in more than one fight. It had also got her in a fair amount of trouble every now and then. Even after all that she still loved her scythe and everything about it, from the chain to the handle, everything about it was perfect.   
All this doting and care made William jealous from time to time. He would sometimes find her rubbing the blade late at night and would ask why she would be rubbing a chainsaw instead of her husband only to receive an oil soaked rag to the face. Even in the office Grell could be found absentmindedly stroking parts of her chainsaw while she worked. No one ever truly understood the bond she shared with that machine but no one questioned either. Then again everyone just let her be rather than meet the business end of her beloved scythe. Even her husband was afraid of her scythe, because he was no match for her when she was in a particularly foul mood. After all she did score very well with practical skills when they were younger and she never lost that edge.  
That scythe was the one thing many people saw before they died and it was certainly a weapon to be feared and respected. No other reaper could compare to the deadly force of Grell Sutcliff and her precious chainsaw scythe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end. I can't write but this was fun.


End file.
